


Focus

by starmelee



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, and i wanted the ot3 to be real but i guess not, because the ending of s2 was arguably the most disappointing thing ever, gentle lamenting, i know the summary seems dirty but its not a dirty fic its all fluff and innocence, which is to be expected but still it cant hurt to hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Alucard spends a few weeks by himself in the castle, lost in memories and tears. Sypha and Trevor turn up once again to check on him and make an offer he can't refuse.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my girlfriend's friend, and also her and also me, because the ending of the show was bullshit and this is what Alucard deserves. Hector and Isaac deserved better too, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a fic out for them within the week. Enjoy my unbeta'd horror show of trying to figure out how to do three-way dialogue.

Alucard stared at the picture with emotionless eyes, laughter ringing in the room around him. The laughter was old, a ghost dancing around him with crystal blue eyes and flowing blonde hair, much like his own. His mother held the hands of her child with that gentle smile she carried in the painting, just as she held the white flowers to her chest with great care.

He’d been wallowing for a couple of days, not moving from the chair that he lifted from the dusty floor. The sun had risen, the sun had set, and he sat awake, staring into those unblinking eyes and listening to the laughter dance around him. The tears were on and off, an ebb and flow of apathy and crushing sadness. Maybe he had never truly grieved, or maybe it was that much harder to be alone.

Trevor and Sypha had taken his last ties to humanity out the door when they left, and now all he had were ghosts. His father’s footsteps seemed to echo in the halls with his mother’s and his own, soft voices and gentle giggles carrying his mind into each new day. It was as if the castle was bringing the memories to life to spite him for killing its master. Or it was trying to help him remember the times of purity within their now ruined home. He would rather believe it to be the latter option.

Time had passed; how much, he wasn’t quite sure. Not long enough for anything to gather much more dust, but long enough that his body reacted similarly to standing up as when he had awoken to Trevor and Sypha. He wondered how they were. It couldn’t have been more than a week since they’d left and yet… he found himself longing for their presence at his sides. In just the few short days they’d traveled together, he found himself growing attached to them: quirks and all.

Some part of himself likely loved them, but they shared their own love-- he’d seen it himself. Sypha cared deeply for the Belmont. Belmont cared for Sypha. It’d be a simple equation for them; they could be happy and Alucard would watch as their lives progressed. It almost brought a smile to his face when he imagined grumpy old Trevor. Almost. The despair in the thought that followed allowed his heart to skip a beat instead:

He would watch them perish.

The sounds of real footsteps brought his attention back to the present.

“Seems like Alucard isn’t much the cleaning type, eh Sypha? He’s been here nearly three weeks and the guy hasn’t even touched the foyer.”

“Oh shut up, Trevor. He’s probably just trying to take it all in; just like you did at your family vault. Anyway, c’mon, we’ll have to look for him,”

Back so soon? Nothing appeared to be wrong, Alucard figured as he poked out of his father’s old study.

Trevor’s voice sounded quiet, solemn, “You think he’s okay?”

Sypha’s own voice lowered to match, “I’m not sure. But that’s why we’re here, isn’t it?”

Alucard felt himself smile. Maybe he’d tease Trevor for really caring later. Of course, he needed to greet his friends like a proper host. After all, they were likely exhausted from their travels. Three weeks, huh? Better than several hundred years, he supposed.

“Back so soon?” He questioned the couple as he stood at the top of the right staircase, a small smile on his face. The tears had long since dried, he would be fine.

Sypha’s smile lit up the room, and Trevor smirked, shrugging. “Guess you could say something like that. It’s been three weeks, so I wouldn’t say ‘so soon,’ but that’s all just relative to you, huh?”

Alucard shrugged back, a playful look taking over, “You could say that. But you may as well come up here. I cleaned up the kitchen just after you left,” he was looking for something he hadn’t managed to find, “so maybe you can tell me of Braila as you eat?”

Trevor let out an almost starting groan of relief, “You have no idea how fucking good that founds.”

Sypha rolled her eyes, “All he’s been complaining about for days is eating a real meal. We spoil you once and you expect it constantly.”

“Not my fault your family decided to treat me to the best two days of food I’d ever had,”

“Just shut up and move your fat ass, Trevor,” Sypha said, starting to head up the stairs. Of course, Trevor “whipped” past her as he hooked onto the strong railing at the top of the staircase and swung himself over, right next to Alucard. Extra bitch.

“Was that necessary, Belmont? Can’t you use the stairs like anyone else?”

“If I used the stairs, I wouldn’t be a Belmont,” Trevor teased tucking the whip back onto his belt and pulling Alucard in for a hug. Despite neither of them being much of a touchy-feely person, Alucard engaged in the embrace anyway. Maybe it was nice to have the contact.

Soon enough, Sypha’s arms wrapped around them from the side, her calming energy just adding to Alucard’s sudden peace. Hopefully, the ghosts would disappear in the wake of his friends’ appearances.

They broke the embrace, and Alucard guided them to the kitchen. It was one of three rooms that he’d bothered to clean, the other two being one of the libraries (one that they hadn’t fought in) and his father’s study. Well, he would have cleaned it fully if he hadn’t broken down instead.

“So how have you been,” Sypha gently prodded, coming up to walk next to him while Trevor kept pace just behind them.

“Fine,” he lied, “the castle holds many things that I was and was not prepared for, which is why my repairs have not been as… rapid as I would have liked them to be.”

He heard Trevor hum from behind him, but he ignored it. If the Belmont had something to say, he would do so whenever he wished. When they entered the kitchen, Alucard retrieved some food from an icebox. He assumed it belonged to the human forgemasters that his father’s books described; people who could reanimate the creatures of the night.

Sypha got to work, and Trevor’s hand found its way into a pocket that Alucard had never noticed he had before. No matter.

“You sure you been okay?” Trevor asked. It was a surprising question coming from him. “You seem a little more like a depressed bitch than usual, what with the deep pit of sadness that seems to exist within you, according to Sypha.”

There was suddenly a spoon being thrown in his direction, and Trevor narrowly managed to dodge. Her aim was most certainly getting better.

Alucard laughed for the first time in weeks. “I…” should he keep lying? His gaze drifted to Sypha who he knew was keenly tuned in. “It seems that the well has grown deeper he longer I’ve remained in the castle, memories playing in these halls…” his eyes moved to the door, almost as if he expected some other illusion to creep through. “This place was a reflection of my father, and now that I am all that’s left, I suppose it's trying to find a way to connect to me.”

Trevor’s face contorted slightly, although it still maintained the seemingly gruff stiffness. The only difference was that his lips pressed together a little more, thinning them out, and his brows furrowed to create more creases on his forehead. Sypha’s body language was more distinct, her shoulders sagging slightly as she turned to give him a look of sorrow.

“We should have stayed.”

“No,” Alucard countered quickly, “my mourning period has been… necessary-”

“Bullshit,” Trevor cut in, “sometimes it’s better to deal with when you have other people with you. I might not know all that much-”

“Anything,” Sypha added.

“Fine, I might not know anything about other people, but I think it would have been easier if we stayed here and at least offered to help. If it means anything, I’m glad we missed you.”

“I- what? What do you mean you’re glad you missed me?” Alucard’s brows furrowed and his tilted his head.

“We missed you,” Sypha simply responded, “the days dragged more than usual, the banter fell a little flatter. So we needed to come see you once we finished with Baila. We wanted to ask you to join on our adventures for a little while. I have some Speakers who are willing to keep an eye on the castle without digging around too much, and maybe being here right now isn’t all that good for you.” She placed some kind of mashed potato in front of Trevor, some meat on the side of the plate. She grabbed one for herself and took a seat, offering the place across from her to Alucard.

As he took a seat, he noticed the blush on Trevor’s cheeks. _Oh_. They really missed him that much? He felt himself grow warmer.

“I don’t know about leaving quite yet, I mean we’ve only just gotten the castle at all-”

“Don’t look for excuses, just travel with us.” Trevor's response was simple, punctuated with him taking a bite of his food.

Alucard remained silent, glancing out of the small window to his side. He was just looking for excuses, wasn’t he? But mortality hit him hard-- what if he grew too close to Sypha and Trevor?

Then again, one could argue that such a union of him and a pair of humans could be a good thing. That way he could look back and not just be faced with loneliness all over again. He felt himself laugh out a sigh.

“I suppose you’ve got me in a box, Belmont.”

“Not at the moment. Hasn’t been like that for nearly a month now, and I have no intention of putting you back where I found you.”

A smile twitched at his lips. “Hopefully it stays that way.”

“I’m sure it will,” Sypha answered, a smile on her face.

Maybe being with two people he cared about would do him some good. He’d have to save the brooding for later. After all, he had better things to focus on.

“Trevor! Stop making faces every time you take a bite!”

“Your grandfather made it better,” the Belmont muttered, obviously looking to tease.

“Just be grateful you got anything at all, you sack of assholes.”

Alucard laughed out loud, his two companions mimicking him.

Yes. He certainly did have better things to focus on. 


End file.
